


she was an army brat

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mutual Friends, Porn in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder, porn, in outer space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she was an army brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/gifts).



Aliens were real, space travel was possible and Frohike had come through, as usual.

"Seriously, that is good work. What have you got on there, anyway?"

Mulder shrugged and plucked the flash drive out of Rodney McKay's hand.

"I prefer to maintain a little mystery," he said smoothly.

Rodney's eyes widened.

"You must have some seriously good stuff on there. I mean, the encryption coding alone--"

"I'll send Frohike your compliments," Mulder promised.

"Ah, see, I should have recognized his work. He and I go... way back. He tried to hack the SGC for years." He sounded almost fond. "Oh, that reminds me, is Agent Scully around? Because we tried to recruit her, actually, and I have to say that I found her thesis intriguing--naive and completely wrongheaded when it comes to Einstein's Twin Paradox, of course, but some solid theorizing, and also? Melvin tells me that she is seriously hot."

Mulder twisted his mouth into a small, wry grin, and watched Scully walk into the room and cross her arms.

"He's right. Scully is _seriously_ hot," Mulder promised.

"She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" Rodney looked crestfallen.

"Yep."

Rodney clapped a hand over his eyes briefly before pasting a smile on his face and turning on his heel.

"Dr. Scully, I presume. I'm Dr. Rodney McKay," he said, extending his hand. "You'll have heard of me," he added.

Scully shook his hand briefly, and then spied the flash drive in Mulder's hand. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and he did his best to look innocent.

Two people walked behind her before he could confirm or deny her suspicions; one a long-necked guy with high hair and the other a pretty blonde with a capable air.

She blinked at him, and just as he opened his mouth to blurt, "Samantha?" she gasped, "Fox?"


End file.
